Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotatable video surveillance systems and, more particularly, to a mechanism for the rotation of video cameras, lights, and the like mounted to a bracket mounted on the drive mechanism.
Background of the Invention
It is highly desirable for some cameras to rotate or pan to cover a wider range of area. Prior art video monitoring systems are typically pan and tilt units that utilize a processor to control the movement or pan of the cameras. These systems advantageously utilize adjustable pan angles that are computer controllable as to angle and sometimes as to speed for the pan. It is sometimes desirable to be able to add lights, radar, Doppler radar, motion detectors, PIR detectors, and the like to the camera mounting bracket.
While relatively inexpensive mass produced motor systems such as wiper motors have gears and power suitable for rotating cameras and other items for a camera bracket, the speed of rotation of about one cycle per second is much too high for use with cameras and the amount of rotation for panning may be too large or small. As well, loss of control over the pan range of motion occurs.
There exists a need for a rotatable camera system. Consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention.